1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to methods and systems for identity management in wireless mobile devices, and more particularly to a method and system for electronically transferring a subscription credential from one device to another, thereby authorizing a previously unauthorized communication device to become authorized for communication with a network.
2. Background Art
Mobile telephones have become commonplace in today's society. Whereas a few years ago mobile telephones were large and bulky, they have now become small, sleek, and multifunctional. In the development of mobile telephone communication, a succession of standards has been used to control how communication is facilitated. One of the more common standards used today is Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM). GSM devices are used by millions of people across more than 200 countries and territories.
One of the key features of GSM systems is the Subscriber Identity Module (SIM), commonly employed through a SIM card. The SIM card is a detachable smart card housed in a mobile telephone which contains the user's subscription information and information related to network security. Specifically, in relation to security, the SIM card contains a unique set of security keys that enables a subscriber in possession of the SIM card to communicate with their subscribed communication provider.
Technology associated with SIM authentication as been evolving in recent years. One implementation of SIM authentication and security used in prior art systems is as follows: After a mobile device has been powered on, the device reads information from the SIM card and transmits a unique International Mobile Subscriber Identity (IMSI) to a Mobile Communication Provider requesting access and authentication. The Mobile Communication Provider searches its database for the incoming IMSI and its associated Security Key. If the IMSI and Security Key are found, the Mobile Communication Provider then allows the mobile device to access the Mobile Communication Provider's network and begin communicating.
Each SIM card contains a unique IMSI that is registered with a service provider. Each IMSI is associated with a single user and a single mobile device. This singular association between a SIM card and a user has worked very well because traditionally, a user has had only one mobile telephone. User's may use multiple communication devices. Each device may be bound to the same identity. For example, a user may want the full functionality of a smart phone while he is at work, but would like a smaller, more stylish phone for use during personal time. Similarly, he may like to use an ultra-compact phone while exercising but may prefer a more feature rich phone when traveling.
Unfortunately, as described above, a mobile user's subscription is tied to a single SIM card which must be physically inserted into a mobile telephone for it to work. It is not possible for a single user to have multiple SIM cards for the same service subscription at the same time, unless the user physically transfers the SIM card from one device to another.
Turning to FIG. 1 (Prior Art), illustrated therein is one embodiment of a set of prior art devices belonging to a mobile user. The set of prior art mobile devices comprises a first prior art phone 100 having a hard SIM card 102 and a second prior art phone 101 not having a hard SIM card. The first prior art phone 100 and the second prior art phone 101 each comprise a hard SIM card holder 103, a transmitter 104, and a receiver 105 for implementing communications with a mobile communication provider. Additionally, each has a controller 107, a user interface 109, and a hard SIM card reader 111. The interaction of such components can be found, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,868,282 and US Published Application No. 2004/0180657.
FIG. 1 illustrates one example of the problem discussed above concerning having two mobile devices and only one hard SIM card. First prior art phone 100, with the SIM card 102 inserted therein, is able to access a mobile communication provider's network while the second prior art phone 101, lacking a hard SIM card, is unable to access the network. If, for example, a user wishes to communicate using the second prior art phone 101, the user must physically remove the hard SIM card 102 from the first prior art phone 100 and insert it into the hard SIM card holder 103 housed within the second prior art phone 101.
Unfortunately, this process of removing a hard SIM card from a first phone and placing it in a second phone is not easy for the average user. Even for an experienced user, removal of the hard SIM card from one phone and placement of the hard SIM in another phone is inconvenient since the hard SIM card is usually located inside the phone housing behind the battery. Not only is it cumbersome to disassemble the phone, but it may also expose both the hard SIM card and the phone to damage or loss.
There is thus a need for a method and apparatus that allows a user with a single network subscription to be able to use multiple phones without having to transfer a hard SIM card between devices.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.